Keraguan
by Murasaki Dokugi
Summary: Gopal mendapati dirinya dalam situasi yang sulit. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? (One Shot-fanfic untuk Ulang Tahun Gopal)


**Halo semua! Kembali dengan saya Murasaki Dokugi, Author yang penuh ketidakjelasan *Eh?* Hehehe, maaf kalau saya sering hiatus, soalnya saya sedang ada beberapa agenda saat ini. Maafkan author ya.^^**

**Baiklah, kali ini Author baru saja menggarap satu fanfiksi sebagai bentuk selamat kepada Gopal yang Ulang Tahun 20 Juni kemarin! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**KERAGUAN**

_**oleh: Murasaki Dokugi**_

_**BoBoiBoy milik Monsta**_

Jam weker di kamar BoBoiBoy dan Gopal menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Gopal bangun dengan malas. Matanya masih setengah terpejam. Pemuda India itu menguap lebar-lebar sembari mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Begitu ia sadar sepenuhnya, Gopal turun dari ranjangnya yang berada di atas ranjang BoBoiBoy. Maklum, tempat tidur mereka adalah ranjang susun. Gopal tidur di ranjang atas sementara BoBoiBoy tidur di ranjang bawah, walaupun sebenarnya hal itu cukup riskan mengingat tubuh Gopal lebih berat dibandingkan tubuh anak bertopi jingga dinosaurus itu.

"Hoahh... Se- Selamat pagi, BoBoiBoy."

Ia tertegun. Sahabatnya itu tidak berada di ranjangnya. Gopal mengerutkan kening. Semenjak menjadi anggota TAPOPS, BoBoiBoy seringkali tidur kembali setelah sholat subuh. Tapi kali ini pemuda pengendali elemen itu absen tidur pagi. Gopal melayangkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut kamar, berharap BoBoiBoy ada di kamar itu namun nihil. Pemuda pengubah molekul itu sadar BoBoiBoy tidak ada disitu.

"D- Dey, apesal aku sorang-sorang je kat bilik ni?" gumam Gopal ngeri. "Mana BoBoiBoy pergi?"

**_"Senang je. Dia tak suka satu bilik dengan kau."_**

"Mana ada?" ujar Gopal membela sahabatnya. "Aku tahu betul siapa BoBoiBoy tu. Dia bukan tipe budak yang suka tinggal kawan dia sorang-sorang!"

**_"Tapi nyatanya dia tinggalkan kau sorang-sorang je kat sini, kan?"_**

"Ba- Baik kau senyap je lah," tukas Gopal gugup. Dia tidak habis pikir, mengapa suara itu terus berusaha menimbulkan keraguan di dalam dirinya.

**_"Jadi apa kau nak buat, Hm? Cari dia kat bilik lain ke?"_**

"Me- Mestilah! Aku tahu dia mesti akan terangkan sebab dia tinggalkan aku sorang-sorang kat sini."

**_"Hmm- terserah kau je lah"_**

Gopal berusaha tidak menggubris suara itu dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ditelusurinya lorong-lorong markas TAPOPS. Lima jam telah berlalu, namun BoBoiBoy tidak ada dimanapun.

Hal yang membuatnya merinding adalah bukan hanya BoBoiBoy yang tidak ada di markas itu, tapi semua personil TAPOPS juga tidak ada disitu.

"Ma- Mana semua orang ni!?"

**_"Fufufuu- kan aku dah kata, dia mesti dah tinggalkan kau sorang-sorang kat sini. Bukan hanya dia, tapi semua ahli TAPOPS pun dah tinggalkan kau! Apa lagi yang nak kau sangkal daripada aku?"_**

Gopal menelan ludah. "T- Tak! Tak mungkin diorang tinggalkan aku sorang-sorang!"

**_"Tapi apa yang kau dapat? Kau ditinggal kat sini. Kau takde guna bagi diorang!"_**

"Kau bohong!"

**_"Hmph! Takde guna kau mengarut. Aku tahu kau ragukan diorang, dan sekarang benda tu dah terbukti."_**

"A- Aku..."

**_"Baik kau join kat aku. Sesia je kau ikut diorang selama ini."_**

"SENYAPLAH KAU, DEY!"

Sang manipulator molekul memekik kuat-kuat sambil mencengkram kepalanya. Gopal tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Keraguannya sirna, digantikan dengan amarah yang luar biasa.

"Sa- Sampai hati diorang buat benda teruk macam ni kat aku, Huhuhuu... Aku akan... aku akan balas diorang! Memang diorang kawan teruk aku selama ni, Ahaha... Ahahaha... AHAHAHAHA-!"

"Gopal? Kau okey ke?"

"Huh?"

Gopal membalik badannya ke arah sumber suara. Matanya membelalak begitu melihat BoBoiBoy disitu, memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Heh! Baru sekarang kau nak muncul?" tanya Gopal dengan seringai hambar. BoBoiBoy mengerutkan kening. Ada apa dengan sahabat gembulnya ini?

"Err.. kau okey ke? Kau gelak-gelak macam orang gila tadi," tanya BoBoiBoy hati-hati. "Pasal aku pergi dari bilik tu, aku-"

BRAAKKK!

"G- Gop!?"

BoBoiBoy merasa aliran darahnya membeku begitu dia melihat Gopal meninju dinding lorong di sebelahnya. Memang tidak sehancur saat Laksamana Tarung meninju dinding ketika sedang menginterogasi Jokertu dulu, tapi tetap saja bekas tinjuan Gopal membuat dinding lorong itu penyok tidak karuan.

"Kau memang sengaja tinggalkan aku kat sini sorang-sorang, kan?! MARI SINI KAU!"

"GAHH!"

BoBoiBoy cepat-cepat mengelak begitu Gopal menerjang ke arahnya. Untung saja tubuh anak India itu rada gemuk, jadi BoBoiBoy bisa segera mengantisipasi gerakannya.

"Wey, Gopal! Apa- Apahal kau ni!? Aku kawan kau lah!"

"Kawan?! Hah! Dalam mimpi kau je lah!" tukas Gopal dengan ekspresi marah bercampur sadis di wajahnya."Korang semua jahat sebab dah biarkan aku sorang-sorang takut kat sini! Ambik ni: TEMBAKAN PENGHANCUR MOLEKUL!"

BLASSSTTT!

BoBoiBoy melompat ke samping, menghindari tembakan itu. Sebagai gantinya, tembakan itu mengenai tumpukan kotak logam di lorong, membuat kotak-kota logam itu hancur menjadi debu. BoBoiBoy terus saja menghindar, tidak tega melawan sahabatnya sendiri. Ia terus mengelak sampai akhirnya terpojok di ruang strategi TAPOPS.

"Heh! Sekarang mana kau nak lari?" tanya Gopal dengan wajah sebal. BoBoiBoy hendak mengelak lagi, namun kali ini Gopal mencengkram bahunya dan meninjunya hingga menabrak dinding ruang strategi.

"Ugh-" BoBoiBoy meringis sambil memegang bahunya yang sakit. Tulang-tulangnya terasa ngilu. Ia mencoba bangkit, namun sebelum ia sempat melakukan itu, sekonyong-konyong tangan kekar Gopal menjamah lehernya dan mengangkatnya, mencekiknya di udara.

"Akh! Go- Gopal, kau... kau kena sedar..." ujar BoBoiBoy putus-putus. Asupan udaranya menipis, dan Gopal melihat pemandangan mengibakan itu dengan wajah puas bercampur marah.

"Dey, ini sebab kau sengaja tinggalkan aku sorang-sorang kat sini, kan? Dah tahu aku penakut, apasal masih buat benda macam tu kat aku, Hah?!"

**_"Bagus. Terus cekik dia, Gopal sayang. Dia memang kawan paling teruk yang pernah ada."_**

"Ma- Maaf, Gopal... aku... aku tak bermaksud..." tukas BoBoiBoy dengan wajah tersiksa. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Gopal dari lehernya, namun entah kenapa temannya itu seakan kesurupan. Gopal tidak bergeming. Sebaliknya, ia memandang BoBoiBoy dingin.

"Kau memang nak cari nahas kat aku, Eh?" timpal Gopal lagi. Dia semakin memperkuatkan cengkramannya di leher BoBoiBoy, membuat sahabatnya itu mulai kesulitan bernafas. "CAKAP APA ALASAN KAU!"

BoBoiBoy meringis hebat. "Aku... Aku tinggalkan... kau kat sini... sebab-"

"KEJUTAN!"

"EHH?!"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar seruan serempak di ruang strategi itu. Gopal jadi terkejut setengah mati. Saking terkejutnya sampai-sampai cengkramannya di leher BoBoiBoy terlepas, membuat pemuda manipulator elemen itu terjatuh ke lantai dan terbatuk-batuk.

Detik berikutnya, para anggota TAPOPS muncul dari ambang pintu ruang strategi. Yaya membawa sekeranjang bunga daisy, Fang, Sai dan Shielda membawa kue tart cokelat dan Ying membawa camilan manis berupa panekuk cokelat dan es krim cokelat. Komandan Koko Ci dan Laksamana Tarung masing-masing membawa kado. Kaizo membawa sekeranjang Donat Lobak merah. Anggota TAPOPS lainnya membawa balon dan pita pesta di tangan. Pemandangan spektakuler itu sukses membuat Gopal menganga hebat.

"A- Apakah semua ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Haiya, kami semua pergi awal-awal sebab nak belanja kebutuhan party hari jadi kamu ho," tukas Ying sebal.

"Ha'ah. Nasib baik kami pulang cepat. Kalau tak, dah habis BoBoiBoy kau kena cekik," ujar Koko Ci lega. Gopal masih saja menganga. Dideliknya BoBoiBoy yang masih terduduk di sampingnya. Anak itu berdehem-dehem, berusaha memperbaiki aliran udara di tenggorokannya setelah Gopal mencekiknya tadi.

"Ja- Jadi sebenarnya yang kau takde kat bilik pagi tadi sebab-"

"Maaf sebab dah buat kau takut ditinggal sorang-sorang," kata BoBoiBoy ramah. Dikeluarkannya kartu ucapan selamat dari kantung celananya lalu menyodorkannya."Selamat hari jadi, Gopal."

"SELAMAT HARI JADI!" seru semua yang ada disitu. Langsung saja Yaya, Ying dan Fang menyerbu ke arah Gopal dan BoBoiBoy, memberi sang manipulator molekul satu lagi momen terindah dalam hidupnya.

"Te- Terima kasih, semua!" tukas Gopal terharu. "Korang memang kawan-kawan terbaik yang pernah ada!"

* * *

Tengah malam pun tiba. Semuanya pun mengucapkan selamat malam dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing setelah seharian penuh merayakan ulang tahun Gopal.

"BoBoiBoy," gumam Gopal tiba-tiba begitu ia dan BoBoiBoy hendak naik ke ranjang masing-masing.

"Hmm? Kenapa, Gopal?" tanya BoBoiBoy segera. "Ada masalah ke?"

"Umm," Gopal menggaruk telinga kanannya. "Aku... Aku nak minta maaf pasal aku serang kau tadi. Aku dah cekik kau. Aku memang salah. Ma- Maaf..."

BoBoiBoy tersenyum simpul. Didekatinya Gopal dan tahu-tahu merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Takpe, Gop. Aku maafkan kau," katanya tulus, membuat Gopal terhenyak. "Aku juga nak minta maaf sebab dah tinggalkan kau tanpa bagi tahu terlebih dahulu."

Gopal tertegun. Tak lama kemudian ia memutuskan untuk membalas rangkulan BoBoiBoy. Ia menangis.

"Te- Terima kasih, BoBoiBoy. Kau memang kawan terbaik aku lah dey," ucapnya seraya terisak. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih..."

"Sama-sama," balas BoBoiBoy lembut. Keduanya pun melepas rangkulan masing-masing dan saling melempar cengiran.

"Nah, baik kita tido. Esok kita kena bangun awal-awal. Ada misi baru yang Laksamana Tarung nak bagi dekat kita," jelas BoBoiBoy sambil naik ke tempat tidurnya. Gopal mengangguk lalu naik ke atas ranjangnya.

"Gopal, ada benda aku nak tanya," ujar BoBoiBoy sebelum mereka berlayar ke alam mimpi. "'Dia' masih bercakap dekat fikiran kau ke?"

Gopal terperanjat. "K- Kadang-kadang je," katanya ragu-ragu. "Apasal kau tanya benda tu kat aku?"

"Tak, aku hanya nak memastikan 'dia'tak ganggu kehidupan kau hingga dalam-dalam kot," jawab BoBoiBoy seraya menatap bagian bawah ranjang Gopal yang berada di atasnya. "Aku rasa dia masih nak pengaruhi kau."

"Ja- Jadi apa aku kena buat?" tanya Gopal gugup. "Aku taknak serang kau macam tadi lagi."

BoBoiBoy mendesah lalu tersenyum. "Aku berdoa untuk kau, semoga dijauhkan dari benda-benda teruk macam tu," katanya lalu menguap. "Hoahh- Okey la. aku dah mengantuk ni. Selamat tidur, Gopal..."

"Selamat tidur, BoBoiBoy," balas Gopal lalu berbaring ke samping. "Dan terima kasih sebab dah bagi aku harapan."

Ia lalu memejamkan matanya. Namun sebelum ia tidur sepenuhnya, suara itu kembali mengiang-ngiang di benaknya.

**_"Hebat, hebat...aku terkesan. Nampaknya aku dah remehkan kawan-kawan kau. Tapi siapa tahu? Aku akan selalu pantau kau, Gopal sayang... camkan itu..."_**

Gopal mendengus. "Dey, baik kau berambus je lah. Takde guna kau pengaruhi aku. Selamat malam."

Lima detik kemudian ia pun terlelap, berlayar menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

**Nah, bagaimana menurut kalian? fanfiksi ini bernas, kan? Kan? *Ge- Er mode ON* /Dilempar/**

**Sebenarnya Author lumayan suka dengan Gopal, walaupun sayangnya perwatakannya di BoBoiBoy Galaxy kurang dari mumpuni. Tapi mari kita berdoa saja semoga Monsta bisa memperbaiki sifat Gopal. Karena bagaimanapun juga, dia sahabat BoBoiBoy yang paling dekat.:)**

**Akhir kata, Mohon review dari teman-teman sekalian, ya. ;) Love you all, dear readers! ^^**


End file.
